


Nadir

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-01-01
Updated: 1988-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Nadir

##

#  
In the thin olive twilight  
of this lethal forest  
I remember his tenderest words.  
“When you do that, my charming Blake,  
I would follow you into hell, for another.”  
For another fury of quick passion,  
follow me, my haunting Kerr,  
down to his hell of degenerate goodness.  
#  
My labour for Earth's freedom  
was dedicated to him.  
Peace, I trusted, would balance him enough  
to truly love me,  
as I believed I loved him  
while around us war sent the Outer Worlds nova.  
#  
But to further the cause we sold our peace.  
If victory comes, I've no clean scrap of myself  
left to welcome or enjoy  
what was purchased with  
my sin-eaten heart and a sabbat of murder.  
#  
Every dank green night on Gauda Prime  
I expect the arrival  
of my only dear human being.  
Although I can give him  
no love any more and no freedom yet,  
I'm charming him here into hell,  
so that he might charm me out.

##

#


End file.
